7th Reality - BTS
by Shmeeya
Summary: Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Park Jimin, Min Yoongi, Kim Seokjin, Jung Hoseok, and Kim Namjoon. Those were the names that clouded Min-ji's mind on a day to day basis. She didn't know who or what they were. She knew their faces and names, their likes and dislikes, their hopes and dreams, everything. Yet she had never met them, not even once.
1. Chapter 1

Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Park Jimin, Min Yoongi, Kim Seokjin, Jung Hoseok, and Kim Namjoon. Those were the names that clouded Min-ji's mind on a day to day basis. She didn't know who or what they were. She knew their faces and names, their likes and dislikes, their hopes and dreams, everything. Yet she had never met them, not even once. She didn't have the slightest clue who the seven men were despite knowing everything about them and she didn't dare think of it even once. Only their names which she didn't choose to think of... they were just there, haunting her.

Her mind had become trapped in an endless cycle, her thoughts like clothes in a washing machine, blended together in a blur. No matter when or where they would haunt her like ghosts in an old, abandoned house. Each day she was more anxious then the past, wondering if it was some kind of curse for doing something wrong. She carefully watched every step she took, repeated every word she was going to say multiple times before speaking, and took in every small detail in her surroundings. It was as if she was the prey of seven beasts, ready to grab her at any moment.

Everything, however, remained as it was. Her luck was still the same, not horrible, not great, not even half way decent, it was just flat out bad. The popular girls still picked on her at school, on the street, practically everywhere but her own home. She was still just as clumsy as she was before and tripped over just about anything in her path. Despite nothing changing she was aware, prepared, and ready to run away screaming if any of the seven men showed up anywhere near her.

To her, each day lasted longer than the last, sleep had become a luxury to her, her nightmares only haunting her more and more until she woke up screaming, not even daring to go back to sleep. Her nightmares were just too much for her... they were too much for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Min-ji awoke with a start, an ear splitting scream erupting from her throat. A scream of terror, frustration, and down right confusion. She growled as she pulled her pillow from behind her, sitting up and screaming into it. It had been three months since the dreams had started, each night after the first she would awake with a scream. Each day of the week it was different but it always repeat the same cycle of seven. Every Monday, Kim Namjoon. Every Tuesday, Kim Taehyung. Every Wednesday, Min Yoongi. Every Thursday, Kim Seokjin. Every Friday, Jeon Jungkook. Every Saturday, Park Jimin. Every Sunday, Jung Hoseok.

Today it was Wednesday, Min Yoongi. Min-ji rolled her eyes as his name flashed in her mind. He infuriated her enough to make her want to lunge at him and strangle him, she however couldn't. Every night it ended in the same result, his mood would switch. He would suddenly become happy, his whole demeanor would change. He took on an appearance of innocence, Min-ji had grown used to it after a few times. The one thing she couldn't get used to however was the sudden change in his eyes. It always came at random, no context behind it. That's when Min-ji would wake up.

"Min Yoongi..." She muttered, "just what are you..."

She asked that about each of the men, every time she woke up. They obviously never responded to her, they weren't real. There was no one they were real... but perhaps they were, who would be able to create such vivid characters in a dream... that rotate in the same cycle every week.

I am Me.

Min-ji shrieked as the three words rushed out of her mouth. A chill was sent down her spine and she slapped her hand over her mouth. Perhaps... I'm going insane.


	3. Chapter 3

Min-ji awoke to the sound of her alarm, something she hadn't done in the past three months. She groaned before sitting up, groggily mumbling nonsense to herself before turning to face her alarm. 6:15 AM. Her eyes widened in shock as she realized she had woken up to her alarm, not waking up once in the middle of the night. She had slept peacefully that night, none of the seven men haunted her dreams. Her joy however would soon be cut short.

Min-ji stumbled slightly as she stepped into the classroom, a male student stood back pressed against the wall in the front of the class room. She looked at him intently for a few seconds before being shoved forward, he seemed familiar. Min-ji winced slightly at the harshness of the hand hitting her back before hanging her head low and shuffling to her desk quickly. The bell rang seconds later and the teacher stood from her spot at her desk and centered herself in front of the students.

"In your seats! We have a new student today." The class obeyed her words, those that had been standing found their way to their seats and sat quietly.

The male that had been standing by the wall previously stepped forward, bowing as he said a low greeting. His appearance and his words sent a chill down Min-ji's spine as she stared at him wide eyed in disbelief. His blonde hair was short, the sides shaved and the top was left to fall carelessly. His eyes were a rich brown and stared at Min-ji knowingly. A cocky smirk took place on his lips making the dimple in his cheek stand out. Min-ji looked down at her desk glaring, her hands balling into fists in her lap.

"My name is Kim Namjoon, I am a new student. I hope we can all get along."

"Namjoon please take a seat next to Min-ji."

Min-ji snapped her head up, looking towards Namjoon with widened, startled eyes before glaring at him. Namjoon made his way over to the desk next to Min-ji's sitting down with a gentle thump and placing his books on his desk. Min-ji watched as he flipped through his notebook, stopping in the middle and grabbing a pencil. Min-ji grumbled before resting her head on her palm in a huffy pout. A piece of folded paper landed on her desk in front of her. She narrowed her eyes and slowly turned her head towards Namjoon who winked. She groaned quietly before angrily clasping the paper in her hand and unfolding it.

 _Its a pleasure to finally meet you._

Min-ji growled before crumpling the paper into a ball and angrily throwing it at Namjoon.


	4. Chapter 4

Namjoon snickered as the crumpled up piece of paper hit him in the shoulder. _Guess she isn't happy to see me... Wonder how she's going to react to Hoseok..._ Namjoon slowly rose his hand into the air, a smug grin on his face.

"Ms. Han! May I step out with Min-ji for a moment? We are having a small disagreement." Ms. Han nodded her head in response and Namjoon stood to his feet.

Min-ji slowly turned her head towards Namjoon, glaring at him once again. She looked towards Ms. Han in disbelief and Ms. Han fanned her hand towards the two of them signaling that they could leave. Min-ji groaned as she got up and trudged towards the classroom door. She flung it open forcefully allowing it to shame against the wall and swing back. Min-hi stopped the door with her foot and pointed out the door into the hall, still glaring at Namjoon. Namjoon shook his head, hanging it low to conceal the growing smile on his face.

As soon as the two stepped into the hall and closed the door Min-Ji walked down the hall, leaving Namjoon behind. Namjoon rolled his eyes and followed after her, still grinning.

"I take it you aren't happy to see me..." Namjoon muttered with a breathy laugh.

"Why would I be happy to see you?! You and your stupid friends have made my life a living hell!" Min-ji spat in response.

Namjoon chuckled lowly before stopping and kicking at the floor with the toe of his shoe. "So you really hate us huh?"

"Hate doesn't even come close." Min-ji hissed.

Namjoon grunted slightly before letting out an exasperated sigh. Min-ji turned around as Namjoon let out a low chuckle. "Fine... have fun."

Min-ji furrowed her eyebrows before letting out a shriek. He was gone. Like he had vanished into thin air. A small hexagonal crystal was left where he had been standing. Min-ji walked over to the small crystal before kneeling down and picking it up. _He must have dropped it... I'll give it to him when I see him._ Min-ji stood to her feet and looked around. She growled and but her tongue to prevent herself from screaming. She had no idea where she was. She had never been anywhere in the school aside from where her classes where, all of which we on the first and second floor. _I don't recall walking up any stairs... and this doesn't look like the first or second floor..._

Min-ji shook her head before slowly walking down the hall. When she turned the corner the sound of music filled her ears, making her curious. She continued to walk down the hall, the music growing louder.

Min-ji sighed in defeat as she wandered aimlessly down the halls of the school, lost beyond belief. The faint sound of music drew her in as she proceeded down the halls. The music grew louder as she grew closer to the source. As she rounded the corner she found where the music had been coming from. She stopped in front of the door, peering into the crack. A slender boy moved gracefully to the music, his entire body entranced. The beat of the music was smooth and flowed with the boys movements.

The males orange hair bounced with each movement, sweat glistening on his forehead. He flipped through the air, the music changing from soft to pop in an instant. The boys movements were rapid and seemed humanely impossible. He moved as if his bones were made of rubber, his movements the center of attention.

The music slowed before coming to a stop. The orange haired male turned, locking eyes with Min-ji. His cheekbones and browbone glimmered with sweat, his face rosy and breathing ragged.

"It's not kind to spy on people, Min-ji." He breathed, though obviously annoyed, with a kind tone.

Min-ji stumbled back slightly as she finally realized who the orange haired male was. _There is no way... That I didn't come across him before at school._ Min-ji bit the inside of her cheek as she growled before closing the door and walking down the hall once again. _I am not dealing with this._

The sound of quick footsteps behind her made her walk faster. "Min-ji! You can't ignore us you know... You'll just keep coming across us over... and over again. Stop denying yourself. Stop denying us."

Min-ji growled as she spun around to face the orange haired male, "I already lost Namjoon, give this to him."

Min-ji grabbed the small crystal from her pocket and threw it at the orange haired male. She furrowed her eyebrows as the Orange haired male fell to his knees when the crystal hit the floor.

He looked up at her, his gentle face hard. His happy expression had turned to one of desperation and anger.

"Are you trying to kill him?!" He snapped.

"what?" Min-ji laughed in disbelief.

"This crystal... look at it!" He replied as he stood to his feet and walked towards Min-ji.

He dropped the yellowish crystal in the palm of Min-ji's hand, "what's so special about it? It's just an ordinary yellow crystal..."

The male grumbled before taking the crystal back, "Hey... Namjoon what happened?"

Just as Namjoon disappeared he reappeared out of no where. The yellow crystal no longer in the orange haired males hand. _Nope. Not Today. Not doing this today._

 _"_ Hoseok, she hates us. Actually more than hates us. She said so herself. We aren't wanted here. There's nothing we can do about it. If she doesn't want us we can't be here." Namjoon mumbled lowly.

"she... doesn't want us here...?" Hoseok looked at Namjoon with wide eyes before looking at Min-ji with a sorrow filled expression.

"What the hell is going on?" Min-ji growled.

"Min-ji... find the others. Then we'll tell you... if we are unwanted we will go... if you ever want us we'll return... we'll always know how you feel." Namjoon stated before once again disappearing, the yellow crystal once again in his place.

"goodbye..." Hoseok mumbled quietly, he too disappearing, an orange crystal in his place.


	5. Chapter 5

Min-ji didn't know what to do, she stared in horror where the two men had previously stood. She screamed at the top of her lungs as the reality of the situation at hand had finally settled in.

"There is no way this is happening! This isn't real! This is just another nightmare and I'll wake up! I'll wake up any minute!" She screamed.

Minutes passed, she still had not "woken up". She tugged at her hair as she screamed once again, the pain causing her to pause.

"I can feel pain..." She let out in almost a sob.

She swallowed the lumb in her throat before taking a shaky step towards the crystals. She knelt down and scooped them up in her shaking hands.

She wrapped her fingers around the crystals before letting out a sob, "please... Please come back! Please tell me whats going on!"

Nothing happened however and Min-ji was left alone in that hallway. Her thoughts spiraling around her head as she fell to her knees and sobbed.

"Please..."

After remaining on the floor for minutes on end she staggered to her feet and let out a loud wail before wiping her cheeks.

"I have to find the others..." She rasped as she ran down the hall, finally finding the stairs she had so desperately looked for earlier.

She continued to run through the halls, not once daring to go back to her classroom without Namjoon, she had no way of explaining where he went. She panted heavily as she came to a stop in front of the office, her stomach did flips as she pulled open the door.

"Ah... Su Min-ji. What can we help you with?" The lady at the front desk asked in her monotone, almost robotic voice.

"May I please speak to the nurse...?" She whined as she held her stomach.

The lady at the front desk stared at her for a good ten seconds before speaking in an uninterested tone, "just go home. She isn't here."

Min-ji mentally facepalmed at the lady before nodding her head and walking out of the office, closing the door behind her. She made her way down the halls once again, stopping at her locker. She did the combo she had done so many times before and grabbed her bag and phone before walking down the hall once again and exiting the building.

She dug her car keys out of her bag and made her way to her black SUV and unlocked it. She sighed as she entered the car, the pain in her stomach now gone. She sat for a moment, confused as to what was happening before shrugging it off. She decided to stop at her favorite café on her way home.

As she walked up to the doors of the café she was greeted by a door to the face. The window fogged up as she yelped. The door was immediately pulled back and the neighboring one was opened to reveal a panick stricken pink haired male.

"Oh my goodness! I am so sorry!" He cried as he clung onto Min-ji's hands and bowed his head, "I can't make it up to you but let you get you a drink!"

"You don't have to do that sir...?" She asked seeing as she couldn't really tell his age due to the playful color of his hair going against his mature and gentlemanly personality.

"Please I must... It's the only way I won't feel completely horrible about what I did!" He begged as he stood up straight, his brown eyes locking with Min-ji's.

Min-ji gasped slightly as she recognized the male's face, his plump lips and tender eyes were none other than those of Kim Seokjin!

"S-Seokjin!" Min-ji began with a stutter, a foreign feeling rising from the bottom of her stomach, "thank god I found you!"

Seokjin raised an eyebrow at Min-ji before his lips parted slightly, "Min-ji?"

A tender gaze fell on Min-ji, the source being Seokjin, "I assume you found the others? Or at least one or two of them?"

"H-how did you know?" Min-ji muttered.

"Easy, you wouldn't be so calm if I were the first one you came across..." Seokjin smiled warmly before smirking, "although I was the one you liked the most... Correct?"

Min-ji's jaw dropped at Seokjin's words, Seokjin only chuckling at Min-ji's reaction, "I'm just messing with you. So, where are the others? I'm assuming you found more than one?"

Min-ji swallowed hard, "a-about that..."

"Wait... You mean to tell me... That you flipped out on Namjoon and Hoseok and they both just turned into crystals and refuse to come back out until you find the others...?" Seokjin recapped as he sipped on his cappuccino before placing it back in the cup holder next to him.

Min-ji only nodded in response before pulling the two crystals out of her skirt pocket. Seokjin eyed the two crystals before looking to Min-hi, Min-ji once again only nodded. Seokjin gently grabbed the two crystals from Min-ji's cupped hands before taking one in each hand and rubbing his thumbs over them.

Silence overcame the two as Min-ji slowed the car and pulled into the driveway of her house.

"Do you live here alone?" Seokjin asked as Min-ji unbuckled her seatbelt, Seokjin doing the same.

"Yea..." Min-ji paused for a second before continuing, "I have for the past two years... Ever since my dad passed away... My mom's been busy with work so she's never home... She works overseas."

Seokjin looked at Min-ji, a small frown taking form on his lips before he leaned over from his seat amd wrapped his arms around Min-hi, "I'm sorry. It must be hard..."

Seokjin pulled back from Min-ji before grabbing his cappuccino once again and sipping on it.

"Seokjin-" Seokjin cut her off.

"Just call me Jin." He said with a warm smile.

"Jin..." Min-ji said slowly, "are you going to leave me too...? Are you just going to turn into a crystal like Namjoon and Hoseok? I swear I didn't mean to treat them that way. I don't know why I acted like that..."

"Min-ji... I'm not going to leave you without reason... A mother never leaves her child alone."


End file.
